When
by Chiere
Summary: When she tells you she loves you, she means it. When she tells you she missed you, no one could miss you more.../*SasuSaku*/...when he tells you you're beautiful, you'll always be. When he's serious, he'll tell his friends, "That's her". /*One-Shot*/ AU.


**Note: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure this prompt has been done before, since it's kind of been around for a while. But, eh, whatever, just wanted to do this anyways.

**Note2: **I posted this as part of my one-shot collection, but I loved it so much and thought that it might get lost in the shuffle, so here it is as it's own individual one-shot. Enjoy!

.

.

.

_When_

_i. When _she is _quiet_

She sits next to him on the couch, staring intently at the television in front of her, but not really paying attention to what's going on on-screen. There are a million things running through her mind and she drowns out everything else.

She takes subtle glances to her right at the boy sitting beside her. His eyes continuously open and close, he's obviously trying to fight off going to sleep. His hand is supporting his head on the arm of the sofa as he lightly clutches the remote in his other hand. He's obviously not paying any more attention than she is.

"Sakura," she hears him say, breaking the silence.

She turns to him slowly and nods, telling him to go on.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks her. He saw her keep glancing at him.

She shakes her head. "Nothing important."

* * *

_ii. When _she _hesitates_

"Sakura," he calls out to the girl who seemed to always be off in her own little world lately. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, if you want," she replies, not bothering to look at him. Her voice seemed so far away.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I'm asking _you_."

"Anywhere, Sasuke. I don't care."

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asks her again, because she's acting strange, detached. And that wasn't her.

She pauses. "Nothing," she answers after a moment. "I'm fine."

_She's not fine at all._

* * *

_iii. When _she _stares_ at _him_

They are in bed now, and she is turned on her side, watching him as he reads the words in the book and then turns the page.

He can feel her gaze on him and it makes him uneasy. He wants to know what she is thinking, but she doesn't want to tell him, and that is definitely not reassuring.

"Sakura." He's going to try again. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"It's nothing important," she responds, her voice just above a whisper. She shakes her head and lets the pink strands of her hair fall into her face. She then closes her eyes and let's herself drift off.

He waits till she falls asleep and then he sinks down into the bed next to her. He turns toward her and lightly rubs at her arm.

"Sakura," he breathes once more. He gets a low 'hm" from her, she wasn't completely asleep, and he asks again, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering how long you'll be around," she finally answers in her sleep. Her voice grows heavy and she slurs the last few words, but he was able to make them out.

_She's wondering if he'll leave her again._

* * *

_iv. When _she _holds_ on to _him_

She catches him by surprise. He was standing in front of the mirror in the morning, wiping off his face with a washcloth before she came up behind him and wrapped her small arms around his waist.

He smiles, slightly, at her as she giggles into his back. She pulls back and looks around him and into the mirror. She was wearing a huge grin on her face at the moment.

"You're happy this morning," he states the obvious as he grabs onto her arms and swings her around. She continues to laugh as he picks her up and sits her on the sink so he can look at her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her, pressing her forehead against his.

"Hold me, please?" She asks, sounding like a small child when she notices his hands are still by his side. He complies and slings his arms around her waist as he gets as close as he can to her.

They hold each other's gaze and she stares at him, and her thoughts begin to drift again. She begins to wonder if this is only temporary.

He notices and he moves his mouth closer to hers. She can feel his breath on her mouth and she parts her lips expectantly.

Instead he speaks, _whispers_, something to her. "I'm not going to leave you."

She tenses, but instead of asking _how_, she kisses him.

* * *

_v. When _she _tells _him she _loves_ him

Her head rests in the crook of his neck and her pink hair is splayed across his chest. His arm rests on the small of her back and the other is holding onto one of hers.

They're breathing, their heart beats, are in sync and she smiles at him, and he feels it against his skin.

This moment is perfect.

"I love you," she tells him, her nervousness reflected in how she squeezes his hand tightly as soon as the words come out of her mouth.

It seems like it took him forever to reply, but in reality, he didn't hesitate and he didn't regret it.

"I love you too."

_She means it and hopes he means it too._

* * *

_vi. When _she _glares _at _him_

She comes through the door smiling and singing to herself. She throws off her shoes and sets the packages off to the side. She skips to the kitchen and finds him there, sitting at the table, quietly staring at the letter in front of him.

"I'm back," she says to him as she takes the seat across from him.

He not-so-inconspicuously positions his arm so that it's covering the paper, as if she hasn't already seen it.

"What's that?" She questions, her face scrunching up.

"Nothing important."

The same thing she had said to him before and she narrows her eyes at him.

"Sasuke."

Their eyes lock, both of them unrelenting.

"Why are you lying to me?"

He sighs and reluctantly moves his arm. He slides the letter over to her and she takes it, her gaze softening. She unfolds the letter and looks over it, her eyes widening as she reads it over.

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave again," she says in that accusatory, heart-breaking tone. She's on the verge of crying and they both know it.

"They need me back," he deadpans.

"I thought you already served your time."

"They need me back," he repeats. She throws the paper to the floor and covers her face with her hands as she lets the tears fall.

_When she cries, you grab her, hold on tight, and don't let go, no matter how much she punches and curses._

And that's what he did.

Then he _left _the next morning.

* * *

_vii. When _she _tells _him she _missed _him

She was just finishing a report when she heard her name over the loud speaker. She sighs as she signs it and then tucks the clipboard under her arm.

She walks slowly to the front desk of the hospital and she almost doesn't recognize him in his uniform. His cap covers his spiky hair and she doesn't know it's him until he turns around, just as she approaches him.

She drops the clipboard and wraps her arms around him and buries her head into his neck. He returns the embrace and breathes in the scent he missed so much.

"I missed you so much," she tells him, her tears falling down her face and soaking the collar of the jacket, but it was okay.

_No one could miss him more than that._

* * *

_viii. When _he _tells _her she's _beautiful_

She stares at her reflection in the long mirror in front of her. Her stomach extends out, her pregnancy finally showing; she would have to get maternity clothes soon. She grabs the edges of her shirt and pulls it down to cover it up, but as soon as she lets go it pops back up and shows off a part of her stomach.

She sighs as she observes her looks in the mirror. She takes pieces of her hair from the back and throws it over the front of her shoulders, attempting to cover up the fat, but it doesn't work.

She turns sideways and to her it looks as if her stomach sticks out more than it does. She places her hands on her stomach and pushes, attempting to flatten it, but let's out an exasperated breath, seeing as it won't work.

"I think you're beautiful," an all too familiar voice tells her. She scowls at him through the mirror as he comes up behind her.

"You're lying, I'm fat," she tells him, pointing to the huge baby bump.

"I don't care," he admits. "You're still beautiful."

She softens, just barely.

"I still think you're lying."

"And I'll always think you're beautiful."

* * *

_ix. When _he _kisses _her_ forehead_

An ear-piercing shriek sounded through the halls as another contraction hit her harder than before. She squeezed at his hand, it turned red, and it hurt, but he didn't complain.

Her breathing became labored and he turns her head towards him and tells her to breathe slowly.

She attempts to regulate her breathing and repeat after him, but another contraction hits her, sooner than before and she screams again.

"I'm going to die," she tells him, her cheeks turning pink and her voice hoarse from the screaming.

He lets out a low chuckle at her and shakes his head. He bends down and kisses her on top of her forehead.

_He's telling her it's going to be alright._

* * *

_x. When _she _asks _when

He stood in front of her as she cradled the newborn baby boy in her arms. She played with his small hands and he let out a laugh, his onyx eyes glowing. He couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asks him, looking up at him.

He hesitates, and then extends his hands as she gently places the baby boy into his father's arms. He squirms in his arms and stares up at the man with wonder, and then smiles, a toothless grin.

He didn't know if he was going to be good at this, but he was going to try.

The small child then let out a yawn and his eyelids began to close.

"He's tired," he notes as he walks over the crib in the corner and lightly places the baby down. The baby lets sleep take him with one more yawn and the new father looks down at him with a smile.

"Sasuke," she calls out to him, breaking his trance.

He turns his attention to her. "Hm?"

"When did you know?" She questions.

"Know what?"

"When did you know," she starts again. "That it would be you and me, forever?"

He looks up to the ceiling as if the answer is written there and then he answers. "I don't remember. I just knew you were different."

He leans down and meets her eyes. "I'm glad I met you," he tells her and seals his words with a kiss.

_He had turned to his friends one day _

_He had declared, "That's her." _

.

.

.

**End Note: **I've seen this style around in lots of fics, and I decided to try it at least once, idk, it seemed interesting and poetic, I probably kind of messed it up lol. But, I like this one-shot anyways. Reviews would be nice.

**End Note2: **Yes, I'm pressed over this one-shot. IDEC.


End file.
